


Rev On The Red Line

by Anonymous



Series: Sugar Daddy Secrets [8]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, F/M, Kink Exploration, Morning Sex, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Riding, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You and Brian stumble upon a new kink one morning unexpectedly, and you can't get a certain idea out of your head.
Relationships: Brian May & Reader, Brian May/You
Series: Sugar Daddy Secrets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655947
Comments: 15
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having so much fun writing these requests!
> 
> So this one was about Brian pissing inside the reader, but I wanted to make a few chapters about exploring a pissing kink rather than just having the characters jump in to that head first. I promise I'll get to it though!
> 
> I know this isn't for everyone and I certainly didn't know much about it before looking into it, but I'm not here to kink shame anybody! Everyone's entitled to enjoy what they do and there will be other works after this if this isn't your thing, I just hope my lack of experience doesn't make this work seem totally unrealistic.
> 
> Lastly, this was a request and the commenter was anonymous so I'll dedicate it them here! I hope this lives up to your expectations :)

You sighed as you turned over on the mattress to lay on your other side, stealing a glance at the clock that unfortunately told you that you’d have to get up for work soon despite the innate desire to sleep in for just one weekend. Brian was quick to follow your movement, draping an arm around your torso while shuffling closer to you to steal whatever warmth he could from your body and effectively making you feel that maybe you could stay in bed just a couple minutes longer - even if it only meant getting to spend a few extra minutes together before having to go your separate ways. It had been a while since you had the opportunity to spend more than a few minutes in the middle of the night together before he had to make it home before his actual woman could question where he was, and you certainly weren’t willing to throw the almost domestic moment away just to be a couple minutes early to your job. You wished you had closed the window the night before, the chilly breeze travelling across the room making you shudder under the loose t-shirt that went down past the plain pants sitting on your hips but did little to keep you warm. 

After a few minutes of failing to drift off once again, you were about to slip from under the covers and make your way to the bathroom when Brian’s hand crawled under the hem of your shirt to slowly rub his calloused fingertips up the smooth skin on your abdomen. You squeezed your legs together in a vain attempt to ignore the dull ache of needing to use the bathroom that was starting to take precedence in your mind, hoping he was just trying to get comfortable instead of starting another quick morning shag.

Luck didn’t seem to be on your side this morning, though, tensing under his touch when his wandering hand cupped one of your breasts in his palm and moving your arm to lightly rest on top of his.

“I have to leave for work soon,” You whispered as he ran his finger over your hardening nipple, sucking in a quiet breath when his hips shifted to rest against you and naughtily pressed the clothed outline of his semi-hard cock against your arse. You turned your head to complain about his actions but couldn’t get the words out when he simultaneously pinched at your nipple and planted a few light kisses to your cheek, biting your lip and fluttering your eyes shut at his sinful persistence. 

“You can’t give just me a few minutes, darling?” Brian asked just as quietly against your skin, sliding his hand back down your torso to rest over your stomach. You whined when he pressed against your body to pull you even closer to him, unknowingly making the persistent problem of your bladder a million times worse, and found yourself shallowly nodding as you gave in to the prospect of adding another memory of your frequent hook-ups to your already extensive backlog of them. 

You rolled onto your back as he shifted to loom over you, smiling at the sight of his sleepy face surrounded by his overwhelming mane of curls and loosely locking your hands to rest around his neck. His skin felt incredibly chilly as his legs bracketed yours and you pulled him down for a lazy kiss to show your interest in the situation, eager to warm him up even with your limited time. You softly moaned into the kiss when he slightly rested his weight against your hips, jerking against the sheets at the renewed pressure against your abdomen and pulling away from the kiss with a breathless gasp. 

“B-Brian,” You stuttered as he took the opportunity to nose along your jaw and press sloppy kisses against the mostly faded bruises littering your neck. “Brian, I’ve gotta use the bathroom first.”

You were slightly confused when he didn’t stop his actions after your utterance, worried he hadn’t heard you and opening your mouth to repeat it but having no chance to do so when he captured your lips in another heated kiss. You arched off of the bed as one of his hands moved up your t-shirt to tease over your chest as his tongue pushed past your parted lips, cursing the way he seemingly rested more weight against your hips and gripping onto some of his unruly strands of hair in retaliation. 

“Can’t you just hold it for now?” Brian whispered against your lips, ruining the start of your response by cruelly sliding his fingers to rest over the lewd protrusion of your nipple through the fabric. You looked up into his widened pupils as you thought of an answer, shallowly breathing as his hand continued up your body so he could run his thumb along your swelling bottom lip. 

“I...I don’t know,” You answered with a timid voice, unsure if you actually could but wanting to try since it seemed that Brian was intent on wasting no seconds and taking you now. 

“Come on, babygirl, don’t you wanna be good for Daddy and push yourself to hold it while I pound you into the mattress?”

You blushed at the rhetorical question, wondering if he was just caught up in the moment of finding a new way to make you so easily obey to his will or this was a hidden kink of his that you’d just never found the moment to discover until this morning. You’d never thought about doing this kind of thing before but couldn’t deny the rush that was sent through your body at the thought of having to control yourself in such a way, huffing when his free hand pressed just above the hem of your pants as if to remind you of the situation.

“I can try...I wanna be your good girl, Daddy,” You whispered, frowning when his hands left your body as he sat up to pull his own shirt over his head. You had no idea how this whole ordeal was about to turn out, forgetting the responsibility of time ticking away on the clock in favor of chewing on your lip as you watched Brian hastily fumble his boxers off to reveal the never-tiring sight of flushed length standing proudly between his legs. 

“Wait,” You interrupted when he shuffled to kneel between your slightly spread legs, smirking as you sat up to copy his position. “Can I please suck your cock first, Daddy? I want to feel my jaw ache so I can remember who I belong to once you leave,” You pouted, lunging forward to press a chaste kiss to his lips to hopefully sweeten your proposition. 

You triumphantly smiled when Brian let out a deep sigh as he moved to lay against the pillows, taking the time to stretch out your arms and giggling when a rough hand impatiently wrapped around your hip to drag you across the sheets. 

“This doesn’t mean you’re getting out of letting me stretch out your tight little cunt,” Brian calmly reminded with a kiss to your knuckles as if his sentence was something as simple as discussing the weather. 

“Of course Daddy,” You grinned with a wink before choosing to switch it up a little bit and swing your leg over his torso to intentionally make sure your clothed core was teasingly just inches from his face. 

You smiled to yourself when his hands immediately settled on your arse as you bent yourself over to briefly run your tongue along the length of his shaft, holding down a shiver at his quiet breath that fanned across the bare skin of your legs. You sat up a little to wrap a gentle hand around his length, dipping your thumb into the precum that had dribbled out to ease the dryness of your palm and using your other hand to push your hair to one side before leaning back down. 

You had almost forgotten about the pressing need of having to go to the bathroom as you took the head of Brian’s cock into your mouth, fluttering your eyes shut at the familiar weight against your tongue while your hand continued to move at an agonizingly slow pace. You never got sick of having your air cut off by the thickness of his cock filling your mouth, wasting no time in starting to bob your head in a valiant effort to take as much of him down as possible.

It was hard not to moan around his length when you felt his fingers hook in the waistband of your pants to drag them down your arse as much as the position would allow, instinctively lifting your hips a little to make sure Brian would get a decent view of everything you had to offer him. He apparently decided to push back against your enthusiasm, letting his hands rest against the mattress instead of returning them to your arse and you knew since you were on borrowed time that there would be no point in trying to do the same. Instead, you took in a deep breath through your nose as the tip of his cock nudged the back of your throat and used your now free hand to slightly press against his balls, helplessly moaning around him again when you heard, and practically felt, his deep gasp at your actions. 

You decided to keep your head in place for a few moments while you deepthroated him, contracting your throat around his length in anticipation when you felt his hands move again and finally lifting you head to take in a big breath when his fingers tightly gripped your arse. The moan ripped from your throat was incredibly ragged as his tongue leisurely licked from your clit all the way up to the small of your back, bowing your body at the unexpected contact and tensing your abdomen as you remembered the distracting pressure in your bladder. 

The only way to keep your mind off of the growing problem was to go back down on Brian, attempting to focus on properly giving him some pleasure while his thumbs continued to keep your arse cheeks spread apart but making no attempt to give you anything in return. You kept up with your idea of keeping him on edge with your unusual tactics, fisting his cock in your hand again while ducking your head further down to run your tongue along his balls. You assumed he appreciated the gesture, the loud moan he failed to suppress being the biggest indicator along with the added digging of his fingertips into your still chilled skin, and repeated your actions a few times before running your pursed lips along his shaft but still not taking him back into your mouth.

You hardly had time to realise one of his hands wasn’t on you anymore before it was hitting your backside with a resounding smacking sound, weakly moaning as your hips were forced forward and your skin tingled with the sting of the hit. You wrapped your lips around the tip of his cock to swirl your tongue around it one last time before sitting up and looking over your shoulder with a falsely offended look. 

“What’s wrong, Daddy? I thought you said I could suck your cock,” You innocently asked, taking a shaky breath when his hands rubbed along your thighs. 

“I did...but it seems you’ve forgotten about the second part of the deal,” Brian smiled while sliding his hands up under your flowy shirt once again. 

“I didn’t forget!” You defended as you moved out his lap to properly take off your pants that had been stretched around your thighs and throw them aimlessly across the room. You were sure Brian could tell that you were moving slower than usual even though you tried to put up a facade that your definitely full bladder wasn’t annoying you to no end at this point but he didn’t say anything about it as you straddled yourself over him again, glad to see his face again now that you were in a more typical position.

“Still feeling alright?” Brian asked while he snuck a quick squeeze to your chest before settling his hands on your hips. 

“Yes, Daddy, but we are running out of time,” You answered with a smile, sitting up on your knees to position yourself over his cock and gingerly wrapping a hand around his length again. 

“Well, I’m in no hurry...but you better be careful,” Brian retorted, winking and making you blush at the double meaning to his statement. You knew he was right, though, knowing you’d have to hurry to make it work on time and get both of you off before your self-control ran out on your bladder. 

The usual euphoria of getting split open by Brian’s cock was slightly dampened by the almost painful ache in your lower abdomen as you sat yourself to press your hips flush to his, letting out a small whimper as you worried you wouldn’t be able to make it more than a few minutes in your current state. Brian’s hands were still soothingly circling around your hips when you slipped your eyes shut as you tried to ground yourself against the intense sensations, encouraging you to relax despite the stressful rush behind the situation. 

You clutched at your own clothed chest as you started to slowly roll your hips against his, softly moaning as you desperately tried to distract yourself from the nagging thought that you’d never be able to not piss yourself like this. Your fingertips tugging at your nipples as you tipped your head back didn’t feel quite the same as Brian’s, but you enjoyed having the control of not pushing yourself too far while starting to increase the speed of your hips at the same time. 

A deep moan that fell from Brian’s lips had you lowering your head back down to look at him, curling your lip up into a wry smile to find his gaze fixated on the movement of your fingers against your chest. You figured the best way to get his attention was to switch gears and use your newfound energy to lift your hips and forcefully push them back down onto his, giggling when his eyes immediately flickered up to look at your face while his tongue darted out to wet his lips. 

“Touch yourself,” Brian commanded with an unwavering air of dominance, holding the eye contact as his hands fell to hover over the flexing muscles of your thighs. 

You moaned as you quickly complied to his demand, stuttering out a breath as you pressed your warm fingertips against your clit and tried to keep up a measured pace of raising and lowering your hips. The continuous pressure made your head spin as you tensed with the effort it took to not let go and piss all over Brian and your bed, crying out as your free hand fisted in your shirt and you fought to keep sitting upright as the painful pleasure of the morning’s activities spread through your body. 

The rapid circles you rubbed into your clit combined with the repeated prod of his cock against your g-spot had you rambling nonsense as your orgasm approached, keying in on the improper slap of your bodies meeting while you went as fast as you could in his lap. You hadn’t even realised Brian was close as well until you saw him bite his lip and tighten his grip around your legs before the warm sensation of his cum painting your insides sent your mind into overdrive. 

You slowed down with a feeble string of moans as your own release washed over you, continuing to lightly rub against your sensitive nerves and hoping your steadfast effort to control your bladder didn’t give up on you now. You let out a deep breath as you completely came to a stop, panting as you looked down at Brian’s blissed out expression staring right back at you and flashing him a weak smile. Your body jerked when one of his hands trailed up your leg to press above where your bodies were still joined, knowingly pushing against your bladder with an evil sneer. 

“Can I g-go to the bathroom now, Daddy?” You asked between exhausted breaths, not even sure your legs could carry you at this point.

“Sure, baby...I think you deserve a reward next time for behaving so well.”

“Thank you Daddy,” You said with a short nod at his praise, shakily sitting up off of his cock and still clenching your muscles since your bladder was surely about to burst by now. You let Brian pull you into a quick kiss as he sat up on his elbows before practically jumping from the bed, keeping your legs closed together as you shuffled down the hall. 

Your face burned with shame as you finally sat yourself down on the toilet - feeling incredibly dirty not just because of the drying cum that had dripped down to the insides of your thighs, but also because it was difficult to describe how much you enjoyed the socially tabooed act you had just participated in. 

And maybe it was just the endorphins talking, but you couldn’t shake the itch that you couldn’t wait to do it again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait between chapters! Life caught up to me and I couldn't find the time to write fanfiction amongst other responsibilites :(
> 
> But here we are, this one's a little longer and I hope it's still enjoyable! There's a lot of messed up stuff happening in the world and sometimes we all need a break from it, so I hope this one can take your mind to another place for a little :)

“You were alright with that...right?”

You smiled at the timid question that was asked the second you walked back into the room, quietly laughing to yourself at the drastic change in dynamic between you and Brian from just minutes ago. 

“Yes, Brian,” You sighed as you pulled the loose t-shirt over your head with ease and threw it in the general direction of your hamper. “Were you not?”

“N-no, I quite enjoyed it, I just want to make sure you’re okay,” He stuttered as he sat up in the bed with a nervous smile. You simply nodded at his response, trying not to let on that you could notice in the mirror his gaze had shamelessly shifted to stare at your bare arse as you rummaged through your drawers for some clean pieces to your boring work uniform. 

“You know, I might be able to come around again tomorrow if you’re not busy,” He continued with a lick of his lips when you turned to face him and subsequently gave him a better view of the possessive marks of all different shades of faded, dark colors he had planted all along your torso. 

“Two days in a row?” You asked in jest as you dropped the pile of clothes on the mattress before turning on your heel to stroll towards your closet. “What’s the special occasion?”

“Nothing special,” Brian responded with a slight pause that you were more than a hundred percent sure was because he had gotten distracted by your backside again, “It’s been a while since I’ve really gotten to see you and I have some free time this weekend.”

You tried to hold down your smile at his explanation even though you knew he couldn’t see your face, embarrassed to always let yourself be so easily swooned by a man who snuck around behind his actual partner’s back with you. You opted to sigh into the rack of clothes instead and pulled one of the plain blouses from the hanger, raising an eyebrow in excited confusion to find Brian out of the bed and walking in your direction. 

You let him drag you into a gentle kiss and instinctively dropped the garment from between your fingers to wrap your hands around his biceps pulling you closer to him as he pushed his tongue past your parted lips. You weren’t sure where the new wave of affection was coming from but certainly weren’t going to fight it, especially when his strong hands travelled down your back to harshly squeeze your arse and make your mind foggy with desire once again. The feel of his hardening cock pressing against your stomach made you softly moan into the kiss and tighten your grip against him, glad to be in his embrace since the soreness in your muscles from your earlier rendezvous mixed with your insatiable desire to be the focus of his attention made you incredibly weak in the knees. 

“I really do have to leave for work this morning,” You whispered against his lips when he finally let you pull back just enough so he could continue to press chaste kisses to your mouth. “My manager will have a fit if I’m late...and I can’t exactly tell him I was busy getting my leg over with a famous guitarist.”

“You can’t be quick?” Brian retorted, forcing another weak moan out of you when his fingers pinched at a relatively fresh bruise on your hip. You didn’t resist when he spun you both around to gently push you back onto the bed, giggling at the absurdity of the situation when the rough fabric of your work trousers dug into your back. 

“That depends,” You finally answered as his hands switched position to fondle your chest while he stood bent between your legs to tower over you. “How fast can you make me cum?”

Brian laughed at your small, smug smirk before cruelly tugging on your nipples to effectively make your expression soften into one of pure submission to his overpowering touch, leaning down to press one more lingering kiss against your lips before getting down onto his knees. You sat up on your elbows as Brian maneuvered your dangling legs to rest over his shoulders, biting your lip when his calloused fingertips dug into the tops of your legs and his attention was now focused on nipping light kisses to the insides of your thighs. 

You shuddered when he briefly gave your clit some attention, barely pressing his lips against it before going back to the soft skin of your inner thighs and flickering his eyes up to meet yours to catch your reaction. You twisted your hands into the already crumpled fabric of the duvet to ground some of the unreasonable desire now bubbling up inside of you, trying not to let on how much you were dying for him to get on with it but knowing it was useless since he could probably tell by your uneven breathing. 

“Maybe this will take too long...I wouldn’t want you to get in trouble because of me,” Brian said with a sigh while pretending to get up, smiling when you frowned and pushed your legs down into his shoulders to prevent him from actually doing so. 

You knew he was just waiting for you to beg for him, to let him know how much you needed him to make you orgasm again despite having already let you bounce on his cock less than half an hour ago. As much as you would’ve loved to act bratty and sass back at him in retaliation, you knew the morning didn’t allow enough time and you’d certainly actually be late if you didn’t get on with it. That didn’t stop you from trying to flip the situation around, however, pushing your luck from his earlier praise and suggestion of a reward with your best pout. “No, please Daddy! I’ll feel terrible all day if you don’t make me cum again...you wouldn’t want that for me, would you?”

“No, but maybe that would be a good reminder that you need to behave for me,” Brian answered, slowly running his hands along your legs to leave goosebumps in their trail. 

“I have been behaving, Daddy,” You whined, inching one of your hands to rest on top of his and widening your eyes as you maintained your turned-down lip. “I promise it won’t take long and I’m absolutely gagging for it...I need you.”

You blushed when his lip curled up into a grin at your words, knowing you’d persuaded him enough when his hand turned under yours to intertwine your fingers together and spreading your legs further apart in response. His free hand slid back up your leg to rest in the crease where it met your core, his curls tickling your thighs as he decided to finally lean in seeming arbitrary in comparison to his thumb rubbing dangerously close to your clit but never caving in to bring you some sort of satisfaction.

A deep sigh left your mouth when Brian’s tongue flattened against your folds, laying back down as your elbows started to ache and flexing your fingers against his to show your remaining interest in the situation. You tried not to tense as he swirled his tongue in lazy patterns, cursing his leisureliness and fisting your hand not connected to his back into the covers just to do something. You knew he was starting slow to subtly punish your initial resistance to beg for his naughty attention and tried not to look at the clock that reminded you of your rapidly thinning window to avoid a lecture about timeliness from your superiors, staring up at the ceiling and arching your back when his finger suddenly ghosted over your sensitive nerves.

_ “Fuck,” _ You muttered through clenched teeth when his mouth moved to take the place of his thumb and his lips wrapped around your clit. The sensation wasn’t anything you hadn’t experienced before, but the lingering pleasure from your first orgasm made it seem all the more intense and you couldn’t hold back the high-pitched moan that fell past your lips. 

“You’re already so wet, baby,” Brian spoke against your skin between tantalising licks to your throbbing core. “Didn’t get enough from being stretched out by my cock? Still begging for more like the needy little slut you are?”

“Y-yes Daddy,” You stuttered out as his tongue gingerly pushed past your fluttering entrance. “I’m always desperate for more of you, I can never get enough.”

“That’s right...that’s why you’re my good girl,” He responded through more teasing kisses to the insides of your thighs before diligently getting back to work where you really wanted him. 

You were slightly ashamed to already feel so close to release as he began to fuck you with his tongue, moaning into the otherwise silent room and digging your heels into his back while your toes curled with the pleasure coursing through your veins. Brian didn’t seem to share the feeling, though, purposefully moaning against your core to make you writhe against the sheets and trying his hardest to live up to the informal challenge you’d created for him. 

You decided it was best to let yourself go and revel in the oddly sweet moment as his fingers squeezed yours, panting while letting the euphoric feeling take over your body and weakly rolling your hips against his face in an effort to help yourself over the edge quicker. Time seemed nonexistent as you honed in on the lewd noises his mouth made as he ate you out, letting your eyes flutter shut and twitching against the mattress when his rough fingertip returned to rub small circles into your clit. 

One final moan was all you could muster to cry out as your release washed over you, tightening your fingers probably quite painfully against Brian’s while you arched your back and tried your best not to crush his head with your legs. His movements significantly slowed down as your muscles shook with the force of your orgasm, choosing to lightly run his tongue along your dripping core and soothingly rub his free hand into your leg until you pushed him away when the sensation became too much. 

Your eyes tracked Brian as he gently pushed your legs off of his shoulders and stood up, smiling when he picked up your joined hands to press a smacking kiss against the back of your hand and deflating into the bed when he sat down next to you. 

“You’re not expecting anything in return?” You quietly asked as you fought to catch your breath, turning your head to look up at him but making no attempt to actually get up. 

“Eh, I won’t hold you up any longer since you insist on still having your low-paying job at the supermarket,” Brian joked with a small smile, laughing when you lightly hit his leg and tucking a piece of stray hair behind your ear as you squinted up at him in offense. 

“I agreed to let you be my sugar daddy, not pay for my entire life,” You reminded, sitting up and stretching your arms over your head before standing up from the mattress with shaky legs. You let him take your hands and guide you to stand in front of him, smiling when he pressed a chaste kiss to your abdomen before looking up at you and copying your expression. 

“Are you sure you know what a sugar daddy is?”

“I need something normal to do with my life, I’m still just another girl in my twenties struggling through university in case you forgot,” You sassily defended, squeezing his hands before stepping away from his hold and crossing to the other side of the bed to get dressed. 

Brian didn’t say anything back, opting to turn and watch you cover up the skin he so desperately tried to mark up each time you were together with a seemingly unintentional look of awe written across his face. It didn’t matter how many times he explained it to you, you still found it difficult to understand why he had chosen to start such a dangerous relationship with you of all people and didn’t appear to want to put a stop to it any time soon.

You walked back to stand in front of him again once you were ready to leave, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead and swooning at the way his hands immediately settled on your hips. 

“Lock up when you leave?” You asked as you gently carded your hands into his curly locks while he nodded at the question. “Just make sure to get dressed first.”

You ended your statement with another kiss to his forehead as he laughed at your joke, smiling to yourself when his hand firmly landed on your backside when you turned to leave. You blew him a kiss over your shoulder as you grabbed a light jacket and your bag before leaving, hoping nobody else milling about the city early in the morning noticed the slight limp in your walk. 

The rest of the day went about as normal as it could have, your feet tired from standing behind a cash register for too many hours without a break and threatening to give out on you as you made your way up the stairs to your flat. The sun had set to leave the building cloaked in darkness save for the fluorescent bulbs lining the streets that did little to help you see the lock as you struggled to put the key in. 

Despite your eventful morning that was much more than you’d received from Brian in a while, you longed nothing more than to have him come through the door right after you to bless you with more of his split attention. You knew that idea wasn’t realistic, same as it would’ve been from the start of your relationship, and sighed to nobody as you trudged towards the bathroom, dropping your bag and coat along the way. 

Flipping the lightswitch on in the bathroom reminded you of the same dull ache you had felt this morning, biting your lip as the memory of how much you enjoyed the taboo pleasure made an even crazier idea pop into your mind. You knew soon you’d be desperate to use the bathroom considering you hadn’t had a chance to do so since the middle of the day and felt your cheeks heat up in shame as you turned the knob to the shower on even though nobody was there to witness it. 

You hastily shed yourself of your drab outfit and pulled the curtain back when the water was warm enough, shuddering at the blatant reminder of your growing need to relieve yourself. You wanted to push yourself as far as possible, moving slowly while you cleaned yourself off and repeatedly having to press your legs together to avoid pissing yourself. 

It felt like hours had passed once you were all clean, slipping your eyes shut and shuffling your legs apart to give yourself room to put your hand between them. You blamed your extremely randy mood throughout the day on the fact that you’d been denied of being able to fully participate in your affair for days and couldn’t help the low moan that was forced out of your lungs when you softly stroked two of your fingers along your folds.

You knew you’d never last when you had to clench your muscles to prevent yourself from pissing already, clawing your free hand against the slippery wall to gain some stability and continuing to slowly move your fingers. You tensed against yourself when you pressed the fingers past your entrance, internally begging yourself to calm down while simultaneously trying to desperately control your muscles. Short moans got lost under the loud spray of the shower as you fingered yourself, an activity you normally didn’t need to do yourself but wasn’t something you were new to. 

The harsh press of your soft thumb against your clit was the final straw, cheeks burning up as you felt a gush of wetness run down your leg that definitely wasn’t from the showerhead. You tried to stop yourself from pissing anymore and stilled the movements of your hand, but you knew now that it had started there was no going back. Your lip trembled as you realised you were stood in the middle of your shower intentionally pissing yourself, glad the running water quickly washed away any of the evidence and sighing when the stream finally came to a stop. 

It was as if something inside you, same as in the morning, was unlocked and you rapidly started thrusting your fingers again, moaning at the continued realisation that there was something about it you enjoyed. You weren’t sure what it was, but the entire time you had wished Brian was there to witness it - moaning as you imagined him watching you engage in such a dirty act and feeling the already bright flush of your face deepen. 

A few hits to your g-spot was all it took before you were cumming for the third time that day, leaning against the shower wall to support yourself since Brian wasn’t there to do the job. You tried not to think about the implications of what you had just experienced, turning on both the television and radio in your flat to take your mind off of it as you got yourself ready for bed. 

It was still relatively early to go to sleep, but you figured it was best to try and get some rest anyways - pushing off the responsibility of facing your budding affection for the kink until morning and hoping that Brian somehow would feel the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates, but I promise I'm not going anywhere! This story is already a little tough for me to write and I've been in kind of a writing slump lately. 
> 
> That being said, I hope this was worth the wait and there's probably only gonna be one or two more chapters on this work before I move on to other requests! :)

While the first day of your weekend was filled with getting to spend some time with Brian before having to head off to work, the second and final day seemed destined to be much less eventful. School work was something you tried to not push off until the last minute, but a rather stressful past week had you now sitting at the kitchen table with papers sprawled out around you at eight in the morning. It wasn’t how you typically liked to spend your Sunday mornings, but your early rest last night combined with your skewed internal clock had you already wide awake at the crack of dawn.

You figured it was best to get your responsibilities over with as early as possible, excitement running through the back of your mind at the prospect of Brian stopping by again. He hadn’t given a specific time but you assumed it’d be much later in the day considering he did have his own life and other people to spend time with that he didn’t have to keep a secret. There was always that nagging doubt in your mind about the downsides to your relationship when you thought of him and the fact that you were living in a flat that he owned, although the joy of being in his arms during the middle of random nights made it all worth it. 

That was the least of your concerns now, though, tapping your foot to the beat of whatever pop song was being played over the radio while you scribbled down notes to help you prepare for an upcoming exam. The bright sun shining onto the floor felt nice compared to the cool breeze flowing in from the open window and you felt you’d be done in no time if you just stayed focused. That included taking no breaks, however, carefully multitasking by using your non-dominant hand to occasionally take a drink or mindless spoonful of cereal that had definitely gone soggy while continuing to mostly pay attention to the words you were writing on the paper. 

The work ended up being more tedious than you thought, constantly thinking of something else you probably needed to remember to get a decent grade or finding another assignment shoved in your folder that you had completely forgotten existed. You pushed through anyways and decided as you finished another long page of notes that you at least deserved a little time to give your eyes a rest from staring at the weathered textbook pages, surprised to find the time on the stove told you it was already half past ten. 

The dull ache of having to use the bathroom after taking sips of water all morning made your cheeks heat up in embarrassment again, replaying all of yesterday’s events that made you shamefully squeeze your legs together. You considered testing your will to not piss yourself again even though you were alone, chewing on your lip as you gazed out the window that showed you another tall building across that street and thought of how oddly pleased you felt in the new situations that involved a socially frowned upon subject.

Your mind was made up for you when we heard a knock at the door, taking one more gulp of water before getting up and immediately regretting your insistence to test yourself so. Brian was already standing in your hallway when you rounded the corner, flashing him a smile and crossing your legs together as you leant against the doorframe while noticing the few shopping bags hanging from his hands. 

“I wasn’t expecting you so early,” You said in a quiet voice that to you sounded incredibly off from your normal tone, although Brian didn’t seem to notice as he walked towards you with his own goofy grin. “Couldn’t wait to drop your shopping off at home?”

“It’s not for me,” Brian answered with a kiss to your cheek as he walked past you in the kitchen. 

“Then who’s it for?” You asked as you turned on your heel and crossed your arms under your chest to watch the guitarist set the bags on the counter with care. 

“You, silly!” Brian laughed without even bothering to look at you, sighing as he started to take the items out and neatly arrange them even though they’d end up in the cupboard. “I noticed your pantry seemed pretty bare yesterday morning, so I thought I’d help you stock up while I was out this morning.”

You smiled to yourself at his explanation that was said so simply it made you feel ridiculous for not knowing his intentions from the start, uncrossing your arms as you tiptoed over to him to pull him into a loose hug from behind. “You’re too good to me,” You mumbled into his back as he continued to sort the groceries but taking a short break to pat your hands connected around his stomach. 

You stepped back a little when Brian started to turn in your arms, looking up at him with wide eyes and a pout to get your point across that he certainly went way above and beyond for you. His own hands gently cupped your face to pull you into a soft kiss and you couldn’t help but to glide your fingers along the waistband of his trousers to rest near the buckle of his belt, subtly reminding him of the raunchiness your relationship was built on. You were denied the opportunity to take the kiss further before Brian was pulling back, keeping his hands on your cheeks to keep you from trying to entice him into a more heated moment, still staring up at him as you noticed his gaze travel over to the multitude of papers littering the table. 

“I see you’ve had a full morning,” He smiled, rubbing his thumbs along your cheekbones and smiling at your answering eye roll.

“You’re telling me...but you’re a wonderful distraction.”

“Don’t let me get in between you and your studies,” Brian replied sternly, his voice indicating to you that he assumed his presence would cause you to fail out of university. “I’m sure I can make time to come back later today.”

“Nonsense, I need a good break,” You whined, frowning when his lips quirked up in disbelief of your words. “Please Daddy, I’ve been such a good girl this morning with my work...can’t I show you that I’m your good girl in the sheets too?”

“Oh, I already know that, darling,” Brian answered with a smirk, dropping his hands to cross them in front of his chest much like you had not long ago. 

“You don’t want me to give you a good reminder?” You continued, dancing your fingers over his belt buckle even though your teasing could easily land you a punishment. 

Brian sighed at your persistence before asking again that you were sure he wasn’t impeding on your morning, quietly laughing at your eager nod as you stood up and held out a hand to him. You knew you had properly convinced him into another morning rendezvous as he gently clasped onto your hand and let you tug him to start walking towards your bedroom. You thought of your growing problem as you passed by the bathroom in the hallway, considering excusing yourself to the bathroom but letting the tingle of arousal at how far you could push yourself take over and keep you briskly shuffling your feet to get to your bed. 

You were shocked to feel Brian use his grip on your joined hands to pull him into his arms again as you stood at the foot of your bed, letting him spin you around and squeaking into the kiss when his lips fervently captured yours again. You always enjoyed the way he could go from a normal conversation straight into his naughty, dominant persona you were blessed to witness and started to work on the buttons of his shirt as his hands wandered over the denim covering your arse. You prayed his wouldn’t try to take your shorts off instead of letting you do it yourself, afraid he might accidentally press on your aching bladder and cause you to piss yourself right in front of him - an action you weren’t quite sure he’d be just as turned on by. 

It seemed your worries would be calmed as his hands focused on squeezing your arse in his palms, so much so that he didn’t even scold you for unbuckling his belt so you could slide your hand inside and rub along his hardening length. You moaned into his mouth when he copied your move and teased his fingertips under the hem of both your trousers and pants, trying not to squirm in his hold as his calloused fingers ran along your heated skin.

“Is everything alright?” Brian asked against your lips suddenly, making you slightly pull away with a confused look. 

“Yes...why do you ask?” You questioned, frowning when his hands left their resting spot to soothingly rub along your hips. 

“You seem off...you’re sure you’re not upset about yesterday morning?” 

“Brian, I already told you I was fine with it,” You sighed, moving your hands to rest on his arms bracketing your hips. “And…” You continued, trailing off as your cheeks heated up in the realisation you weren’t ready to tell him your potentially shameful new fixation. 

“And?” Brian pushed, moving to sit down on the bed and softly encasing your hands in his own to make you stand in front of his closed knees. 

“I’m embarrassed to say it,” You mumbled under your breath while casting your gaze down to your joined hands to fruitlessly try to hide your bright blush. “You’re gonna think I’ve gone mad.”

“Try me.”

“I really liked what we did yesterday morning...like _ really  _ liked it. And I’ve been holding it all morning again to test myself,” You whispered at an incredibly fast pace, somehow hoping he’d fail to understand and drop the subject.

“That’s it?” Brian smiled, his expression going wider when you tilted your head up to glare at him with your brows furrowed in confusion. “You were afraid to tell me that?”

“Maybe there’s a little more to it…” You started but trailed off, holding down your own grin at the way his fingers traced over the backs of your hands. “But now you’re gonna laugh at me again.”

“I’m not laughing at your words, darling, I’m laughing at the fact you were gonna hide this from me. Now come on, you wouldn’t hold back from me, would you?”

“Promise you’ll hear me out?” You softly asked, sighing to yourself when Brian promptly nodded at the question. “How would you feel about...me...possibly...pissing myself once you push me so far I can’t control myself any longer?”

There was a loaded silence that fell over the room as your question lingered in the air, the faint music floating in from the kitchen filling the space as Brian stared up at you. You were sure after a few seconds that you’d finally gone too far and he was planning on the nicest way possible to kick you out of your flat that really belonged to him while thinking of running off so he’d never have to see you again. You were about to step away from him with your irrational fears filling your head when his hands tightened against yours and you were suddenly being pulled down to straddle his legs with your own. 

“You really wanna try that?” Brian asked as his hands relocated to rest on your hips again and you noticed his pupils were impressively dilated to leave only a thin ring of color around them. 

“You’re not disgusted?” You asked in return, wrapping your arms loosely around his neck as you adjusted in the new yet very familiar position. 

“Not at all...I’m glad you brought it up.”

You giggled at Brian’s admission, ducking down to press your lips against his and appreciating the steadfast intensity he used in the embrace. There was a strange feeling of excitement pooling within you as his tongue pushed past your parted lips, like you had unlocked something new to share just between the two of you - even if there was still the thought in the back of your mind that you were only the woman he saw on the side. 

“So how long can you pretend to be a good girl for me? I’m sure you must’ve been dying to go all morning,” Brian whispered into the kiss while knowingly moving one hand closer to your definitely full bladder. 

“I’ll try my hardest, Daddy,” You spoke back against his lips in an already breathless tone, starting to feel dizzy at the continued ease he exhibited in switching the direction of the conversation. “But I did drink a lot.”

Brian hummed at your answer, giving you one final kiss to the lips before pulling away with a gentle bite to your bottom lip. You knew what he was hinting at when his fingertips gripped at the hem of your shirt and instinctively raised your arms so he could pull the fabric over your head. You felt helpless to do anything useful in the situation when his hands immediately slid up your torso to greedily squeeze at your newly exposed breasts, dropping your arms to your sides and softly moaning at the rough treatment he used on your chest. 

“You poor little thing...you must be just a few touches away from wetting yourself right in Daddy’s lap,” Brian slowly responded, punctuating his words with a quick pinch to your nipples that made you squirm in his hold.

“Y-yes, please,” You stuttered as one of his hands went back to its place near your stomach. “I’m s-so close.”

You whined when his hand pressed against your bladder, cheeks heating up again as you knew you were right on the edge and tipping your head back at the added pleasure of Brian’s mouth focusing on your chest. You needed some stability against the intense sensations and threw any inhibitions about earning a punishment away as you tangled one hand into his curly locks, moaning at the way his tongue swirled around your nipple while his hands tediously moved along your waist. 

You knew you were already embarrassingly close to pissing yourself and tried your hardest to clench your muscles to keep yourself in Brian’s lap a little longer, tugging on his hair when he ruined your plans by simultaneously pressing into your abdomen and sucking faint marks into your chest. 

“Just let go for me, love,” Brian whispered against your skin with a continued press of his fingers right above your bladder that left you no choice but to comply. 

You let out a choked sob when you let yourself go, squeezing your eyes shut with your head still tilted back as the warm liquid began to seep into your clothes. You felt Brian’s hands settle on your thighs and relaxed your grip in his hair when you felt the piss start to dampen the denim of your trousers, embarrassed to think about how ridiculous you looked as the bottom half of your outfit turned into a darker shade.

You twitched when Brian’s fingers pressed against the large wet spot in the crotch of your trousers, letting out a small moan before gingerly tipping your head back down to see him staring in awe at your obvious stain. 

“I-I’m sorry, Daddy,” You whispered, holding your breath when you accidentally pushed your hips down and felt the strain of his cock against his own trousers. 

“Don’t be sorry, baby, you did wonderful,” Brian smiled, using his free hand to pull you into another chaste kiss. “Now go get cleaned up so Daddy can give you a reward.”

You nodded in confirmation at his demand, seeing him steal another glance at your ruined outfit as you slid out of his lap. You let out a deep breath as you scurried down the hall for the second morning in the row, thanking the stars that your earlier thoughts about the negative outcomes of the situation apparently were the complete opposite of the truth.


End file.
